As pet raising becomes popular in recent years, pet animals regardless of cats, dogs, mini pigs or rabbits are taken care and fed at a fixed time by pet owners. However, pet owners are engaged with their busy life including the activities in school or work, and thus pet owners are usually lack of time to take good care of their pet animals. Some pet owners send their pets to the pet shop when they are busy, and some use a common automatic feeder available in the market for storing fodder and outputting fodders at a predetermined time to feed their pets. The automatic feeders of this sort provide a convenient way of feeding pets, but these feeders still have the following drawbacks:
1. No correspondence relation exists between an automatic feeder and pet animals. If a pet owner has several pets, the pets may fight for the fodder, and thus some pets may have insufficient food and lack of nutrition, while some may have excessive food and become overweighed.
2. The automatic feeder delivers the fodder at a predetermined time. If a pet animal is far away from the feeder, the pet animal may miss the time for a meal, or the pet animal may eat two meals at a time after the feeder delivers the fodder of the next meal. As a result, the animals cannot have meals normally.
3. The automatic feeder can provide only one type of fodder, and thus it cannot provide a balance diet to animals.